


I might want to think about rephrasing that

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	I might want to think about rephrasing that

“You want my help, don’t you?” Harry demanded, leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face.  


Snape ignored him.  


“Go on, say it,” Harry urged. “You _need_ my help.”  


Snape kept ignoring him.  


“Okay, then…” Harry started to leave the room.  


“Wait,” Snape said through gritted teeth. “Yes. I want… need you.”  


Harry froze and turned with a horrified look on his face.  


Snape flinched. “I might want to think about rephrasing that,” he said.  


“I’d be much more comfortable if you would.”  


“Can we just pretend…?”  


“Never said a thing,” Harry agreed.  


“Deal.”  


They decided _not_ to shake hands on it.  



End file.
